


Witchy Woes

by Alkaline6022



Series: Witchy Woes [1]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Daily Struggles, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaline6022/pseuds/Alkaline6022
Summary: Follow Bayonetta in her daily life struggles and see for yourself her more vulnerable side!





	1. Broken Witch Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make more episodic unrelated stories of other situations in which she would find herself in trouble, almost as if this was her diary.  
Consistency may vary.
> 
> Big thanks to Tactical Cat for reviewing this piece before I published it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all love to ship our favorite characters together, but what if their love cannot be concretized? How would they feel about it?   
Here we see a brokenhearted Bayonetta, trying to catalyze her sorrows, by drowning them at Rodin's bar.

“You want another round? It ain’t like you to be drinking this much, Bayonetta.’” Rodin says as he grabs his mixer to fix another Pink Fragrance cocktail for his sulking client. “If anything, you’re the only lively person that comes visit this hellhole. Running around too long in Purgatorio got you down?”

“Ugh, and just what exactly do you understand about sorrow? If you wanted to see me happy all the time maybe you should’ve used your rose materials to make me glasses instead of Scarborough Fair.” Bayonetta slams down her drink into the counter in a seemingly uncharacteristic fit of rage mixed with mild intoxication. She lets out heavy sighs and sobs as if she could not see a way out of her pain.

“No need to get all worked up. I’m just saying you’re not one to let your emotions to get the best of you.” Rodin looks around, notices that there is not a single other soul at the Gates of Hell and lets out a deep sigh.  
“Look, I have no idea what happened to make you this way, so why don’t you tell me?” He offers in a rare moment of empathy. “If you’re being oddly vulnerable, I might as well be oddly generous.”

“I-I feel sick to my stomach.” She began. “It’s a shattering feeling, and every time I think about it, I feel it like a dagger twisting in my heart.” She places her drink down and put her hands over her chest as an attempt to comfort her pain. Tears start flowing down her cheeks as the sadness in her eyes comes forth. She takes a moment to sob before continuing, each gasp would echo her pain throughout the empty bar that has heard screams of demons being executed.

“I just can’t believe it.” She continues. “I can summon demons on a whim, switch between realities, demons and angels alike tremble at my sight, singlehandedly defeated two all-powerful deities, yet there’s nothing in my power that I can do to make her love me.” 

She sobs once more.

“It feels so unfair.” She recollects herself for one last speech. “Spent most of my life in complete isolation, always looked at as an aberration, my only companions were my stuffed animals. I wake up from a being exiled to the bottom of a lake to find out every one of my other sisters were killed while I was away and she and I were the last survivors of our kind. At first, we were complete strangers to each other, but as time went by, we became deeply intertwined. I feel like my bond with her is deeper than any other demon that I have made a contract with.”

She cleared up her throat and proceeded. 

“You are a businessman, so I assume you can do the math and figure how important a bond like that is to someone who has only known loneliness and self-reliance her whole life...” 

“Listen here Bayonetta.” Rodin raises her chin and looks into her eyes. “All I knew about your life prior to this was through Enzo’s poorly spoken biography of you. You clearly treasure this relation you two have. You went through literal hell for her and I bet she wouldn't hesitate for a second to do the same for you. You’re a smart woman, don’t let your emotions make you do some stupid shit and ruin that for you. I ain’t got anything poetic to say, but I believe you’ll pick yourself up. Now stop drinking so much, that’s just gonna fill your stomach and keep you from digesting your feelings. Besides, I gotta close shop for the day, but don’t worry the drinks are on the house.” Rodin starts cleaning the counter and places the drink glasses aside as Bayonetta gets up and starts heading out.

“Thanks Rodin, I’m sorry you had to see me like this. Don’t let anyone know about this, specially Luka.” Bayonetta scoffs. “I wouldn't hear the end of it. Anyway, I will get going for now…”

“Bayonetta!” Rodin shouts before she goes through the door and tosses her a rose. “That should help you feel better. This Desert Rose has everyone in the black market after it. Its fragrance soothes wary minds. But you may struggle to handle it. It’s pricey because it is in high demand, and few can handle its thorns to harvest.” She waves back and nods in gratefulness. 

Walking outside the bar she sniffs the flower and feels the pleasant, soft, soothing smell like she has never before. In the spur of the moment she clutches it close to her heart, causing the thorns to poke her chest.

“Ouch!” she catches another whiff of the flowery perfume, raises her head and lets out a sigh of relief.

“The most fragrant flowers really do have the sharpest thorns…”


	2. Making Friends Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing his handy-woman in such a miserable state, Rodin tries to help mend things by inviting Bayonetta over for an event at the Gates of Hell.

A week has passed. Bayonetta was lying in her bed thousand-mile staring at the ceiling when she received a message.

“How are you feeling Bayonetta? Come to the Gates of Hell tonight, I’ve got something that will make you feel better.”

“Huh, an invitation from Rodin…” She pondered. “He even asked about how I’m feeling, just what is he up to?” Her mind, which was just wondering off, now can only think about what she will be getting herself into.

“Well whatever the occasion might be, I must look impeccable, can’t be seen in anything other than my Sunday best.” She quickly goes in her walk-in closet and just forgets her worries. The only thing occupying her mind is how more jaw-dropping she could look for the night.

Nighttime befalls as she makes her way to the bar. As she enters, she notices that the bar was not only empty but has been completely rearranged, as if it were to host a ball of sorts.

“What’s the meaning of all this, Rodin?” She asks in a sarcastic way with some confused undertones mixed in. “Figured that if I’m available you can just come in, ask me out and tidy up your place and I would come running for you?”

Rodin comes out from the back of the bar, bringing an LP in his hands. He places it in his player but does not start playing it just yet.

“Explain yourself!” Bayonetta demands in yet another unusual tone as if the confusion was starting to overwhelm her. “What is it then? You want to dance with me?” She says trying her best to not let any signs of weakness show again.

“You got the dancing part right.” Rodin says lowering the needle to start playing the tune. “But not with me.” He points to the wall behind Bayonetta.

Leaning against the wall was a woman, with her silver hair tied in a bun behind her head, wearing a glimmering red strap dress, her bright red lipstick, figuring a grin on her face, contrasted with her snow-white skin and her elbow long gloves covered part of her crossed arms.

“Jeanne…” Bayonetta spoke in complete shock, as the woman approached her, and the music finally started to play.

“Heart&Soul by Hoagy Carmichael?” She recognized instantly. “Is business that bad that you have to attempt to kill me from heartache then sell my soul to pay your bills?” She turned to Rodin seemingly annoyed but not displeased.

“Remember that time you brought me this LP and I didn’t have another weapon to give you but would still repay you the favor whenever you needed?” Rodin reminisced. “Consider us even now.” He then proceeds to the back of the bar.

Before Bayonetta could reply, Jeanne comes and gives her a hug from behind. “Anything in your mind, Cereza? It’s unlike you to be so easily flustered.” Jeanne rested her head on Bayonetta’s shoulder and spoke softly into her ear.

“How I’ve missed this.” Bayonetta raises her head and places her hands on top of Jeanne’s. “The comfort and warmth of your embrace, your gentle voice caressing my mind, putting it at ease, and making me feel important to you.” Her voice was filled with melancholia, but the words would flow effortlessly out of her mouth. “You’ve been so distant; I hadn’t seen you in ages. I started to think you were going to abandon me. The thought of having to live without you became stronger by the day and saddened me deeply.”

“Abandon you? Don’t be ridiculous. You’re not exactly the kind I can just abandon.” Jeanne reassured Bayonetta, turning her around, so they could look into each other’s eyes, and leaning her back as if they were waltzing. “Life has been keeping me busy. Now that we’re done fighting angels to stay alive, I landed a job as a history teacher. Let me tell you, the children I teach are so demanding it makes our previous gig look like a dream job. I’m also seeing someone.”

Her words reached Bayonetta’s ears simultaneously with the end of the last note of the song that was playing. Bayonetta’s eyes sunk. She was an even split of disbelief and denial.

“S-seeing someone?” She stuttered as she began to tremble. “T-that’s… uh, great…” She faked a smile.

Realizing she was about to breakdown at any moment, she stood up and broke from Jeanne’s hold.

“I truly am happy that things are looking up for you, Jeanne.” Bayonetta’s voice was still shaky, however, she was holding herself up a lot better. “You deserve the best this world has to offer. I hope whoever you’re with will make you happy.” She makes it for the door as if she could not stay for another second.

“Cereza! Wait!” Jeanne appealed for her friend to no avail.

“Not right now… But I’ll keep in touch.” Bayonetta used the little strength she had left to put up a smile and hold her tears. She faced away from her friend and exited the bar, closing the door behind her.

The moment she heard the door getting shut, her tears started rushing down her cheeks. She rushed back to her home, reached her room and tossed herself into her bed. “No… No… It just can’t be…” She muttered to herself then covered her mouth with her left hand and started sobbing.

Once her tears relieved her built up pain and frustration, her tiredness took over and she passed out.

“Oh my…” She got up and placed her hand on her head. “What an awful feeling. I must clear my head…” She left her bed to start getting ready. “Ugh, this is now my Sunday worst…” Catching a glimpse of her state in a mirror she realizes that she could not be in that dress for another second.

“This beautiful weather outside really doesn’t match mine.” She noted in an attempt to lift herself up at the sight of the blue, sunny sky. “I got just the perfect outfit!” She smiled in excitement as she made to her wardrobe. “Aha! I look as good as new!”

Wearing her white and rose floral button-up shirt and her brown skirt, she made her way to Wicca Park, her favorite place to visit when she was younger.

She sat on a bench by the pond and just soaked in the beautiful visage before her. Once she seemed to be almost forgetting her sorrows, someone approaches her from behind.

“You know, if we weren’t best friends, I’d be surprised to see you here…”


	3. Blue Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanne finds Bayonetta in her favorite getaway place and they have an emotional heart-to-heart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes, at least, this episodic segment of the fiction. I want to leave it in a melancholic note. I do plan to make more stories about Bayo's day-to-day struggles in adjusting to her new life. However that would run in parallel to these 3 episodes.

“Oh? If it isn’t the lady of the hour… To what do I owe the honor?” Bayonetta speaks, making no effort to hide her dissatisfaction with the new situation she found herself in.

“The way you reacted, obviously. What’s been going on with you? You’re not acting like yourself, Cereza.” Jeanne bluntly replies, annoyed by the sassy remark but also worried about her friend.

“Jeanne…” Bayonetta sighs. “I-I… Jeannie, I…” She stutters as she starts to tremble. The words she wants to say feel like a heavy ball of thorns, clogged in her chest.

Jeanne notices how shaken her friend is and takes a seat beside her. She wraps her arm around Bayonetta in a side hug, placing her hand on her shoulder. She tilts forward as they gently touch foreheads.

“It’s ok, Cereza. Let it all out…”

Bayonetta takes a deep breath and lets out a heavy sigh. Her heart and mind race to try and deliver the best words for her mouth to speak.

“Jeanne…” She begins. “Things have been so rough for me lately… Ever since our fight against the angels and demons was over, I didn’t know what else to do. I had nothing to do. I felt lost and alone. I looked around me and everyone else were, and still are, going on about their lives.” 

Bayonetta puts her arm around Jeanne in a similar fashion and pulls her friend close.

“I used to look forward to our ‘dates’. It would break the monotonous aimlessness I would constantly feel, not to mention being in the company of my best friend.” 

They both giggle. Jeanne gently rubs Bayonetta’s back in response.

“I still enjoy being with you too, Cereza. I hope you realize that nothing has changed in our friendship.”

“I know, Jeanne. I also know that you have your busy life to lead, though I can’t help but feel like you’ve been distant lately. I feel selfish to think these things, but having to share you with someone else… It just breaks my heart.”

Bayonetta lowers her head and attempts to wipe her watery eyes, without messing up the makeup she spent hours putting on.

“What we share in this friendship is very special. At first, I thought it was only me who saw it like that, but then the closer we got I realized you felt it too, Jeanne. Now it feels like you found someone else to share a bond like that or even deeper than ours.” 

Bayonetta’s voice becomes shaky once more. 

“In my idle time, I could only think about how I was seemingly losing you. I was spiraling in insecurity. It made me realize that, without you, I’m the same scared, insecure little girl I was before we met.”

“I’m sorry you were feeling like that, Cereza.” Jeanne held her friend closer and caressed Bayonetta’s hair to comfort her. “I feel like an awful friend to ever make you feel like that.”

“Your love is incredible, Jeanne. The displays of affection we shared in our intimate moments were pure bliss. I never felt so cared for.” 

Despite her best efforts, Bayonetta is not able to hold her tears as they start to stream down her cheeks.

“It feels like now I must look for another person to try and fill this void you left. At the same time, it’s unfair and unrealistic to expect that out of some stranger. Not to mention how taxing it is to filter through people until you find the slightest connection… I’m even impressed you managed to do that so quickly…” 

She takes a deep breath and continues. 

“You’re so important to me, Jeanne. I couldn’t even fathom to be connected to someone this deeply. You and the comfort of your embrace make me the happiest woman in this realm.”

“I appreciate your fondness too, Cereza. If we weren’t so connected, I wouldn’t allow nor make such displays of affection.”

“You know, I envy your partners…” Bayonetta let out a nervous giggle. “Your revelation made me realize that no matter what I do, and no matter how connected we are, I still will never be able to feel your love in the same way they would… If just your affectionate acts felt that great, I can’t even begin to imagine how incredible your unrestrained love must feel. Your love is so powerful, it made this child of impure blood, who’s known nothing but isolation her whole life, feel cared and worthy of love.”

Bayonetta pauses to recollect herself. The toll of saying those words took on her were visibly noticeable. 

“Whoever ends up with you will be the luckiest and happiest soul in this realm.” She continues in a slower pace. “Your love makes anyone’s struggle worth going through…”

“Cereza…” Jeanne’s voice also chokes up with emotions, reinforced by her facial expression of shock. She saw it coming, though she has no idea how to react to it. “This new stage of our friendship will require a few changes. Our displays of affection will have to be readjusted, but that doesn’t mean they will have to cease. You’re quite a gentle lover yourself too… I had my fair share of struggles as well. I wouldn’t pull you close so often if I didn’t enjoy your presence so much.”

“Alright, Jeanne…” Bayonetta sighs. “I’ll accept the new terms and changes we’ll have to go through. Anything to still be able to hold you close and feel your love. I really can’t ask for more, nor I should, even though inside me there’s a voice, an unrelenting will, to experience your love as a whole, because I’m more than willing to give you just that…”

“We’ll make through it, Cereza. A connection as deep as ours can’t just be severed like this. I’ll make an active effort to make sure I’m spending enough time with my best friend.” 

Jeanne smiles as Bayonetta’s semblance lights up in excitement.

“Of course, we will, Jeanne. We have faced deities and defeated them together, nothing will get in our way. I think the more time we spend together in this new stage of our lives, the more reassured I’ll be of how things are…” 

Bayonetta stands up and extends her hand to her friend.

“So, what do you say? To more memories?”

Jeanne looks up to her friend with a confident smile.

“To more memories!”


End file.
